Suco de Laranja
by Pequena Perola
Summary: A atenção dos dois se prendia nas mãos dela, uma no pescoço, outra firme na camisa e ambas o puxando para mais perto. Ele a abraçava pela cintura com força enquanto saboreava o beijo com gosto de laranja. Definitivamente eles adoravam esse doce sabor.


_**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**_

**Disclamier:** Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Suco de Laranja**_

Uma garota subia a rua sem se importar com as pessoas ultrapassadas. A capa de chuva a protegendo o máximo que podia, porém, não pode evitar que se molhasse quando um carro passou rápido e jogou a água acumulada perto da calçada em si. Amaldiçoando o motorista, balançou um pouco o tubo que carregava nas costas. Por sorte os papéis guardados deveriam estar secos. Olhou em volta a procura de um lugar para fazer uma pequena pausa e se alegrou ao avistar uma pequena lanchonete.

Parando sob a marquise, a jovem apoiou o grande tubo de plástico na parede e retirou a capa de chuva, sacudindo-a para tirar o excesso de água. Passou as mãos rapidamente pelos curtos cabelos loiros, tentando colocá-los no lugar. Após rever o material, apoiar a vestimenta no braço e se considerar um pouco mais apresentável, ela adentrou o estabelecimento.

Com o tempo pouco convidativo, o movimento era pequeno, entretanto um bom número de mesas se encontravam ocupadas. Uma garota sorria alegremente para o moreno a sua frente que não aparentava não ouvi-la, com exceção do discreto sorriso que lhe enfeitava o rosto e dos olhos atentos a cada movimento da jovem. Distante do casal, um homem lia distraidamente enquanto o café intocado esfriava. Uma criança, sentada ao balcão, divertia-se com o sorvete decorado como se fosse um coelhinho. Ao seu lado, seus pais estavam sérios e pelos papéis espalhados bem como pelo olhar ferino, o processo de divórcio não estava sendo pacifico.

Sem o menor interesse no que acontecia com aquelas pessoas, a loira sentou-se numa pequena mesa perto da janela. Suspirando pesada e irritada, a garota abriu a pesada mochila e retirou de dentro dela um grosso livro, o qual foi imediatamente aberto. Ainda sem acreditar na incompetência de seu grupo, recomeçou os cálculos para o projeto do semestre.

- Desculpe interrompê-la, mas você gostaria de fazer seu pedido agora? – Um garoto loiro abordou-a.

A jovem somente o mirou pelo canto dos olhos. A camiseta de manga curta preta contrastando com o cabelo loiro e rebelde, bem como o sorriso imenso que o jovem carregava. Em mãos, o caderno de pedidos e uma caneta, ambos retirados do bolso do avental impecavelmente branco com o emblema da lanchonete.

- Eu não quero nada, obrigada. – Ela respondeu séria.

- Mas se você não pedir algo, terá de desocupar a mesa. São as regras do local. – Ele informou neutramente.

Ela suspirou novamente, depositando o lápis sobre o livro. A outra mão pressionando a fronte. Os olhos não escondiam o quanto a manhã fora irritantemente cansativa. Quando a jovem ergueu o rosto para responder ao loiro, porém não o encontrou mais ao seu lado. Sem se importar com o fato, retomou o lápis e se concentrou nos cálculos necessários para o projeto.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, o mesmo garoto retornava e largava na mesa um suco de laranja. Ela o olhou confusa e não precisou perguntar o motivo da bebida estar em sua mesa.

- Considere um presente. É o meu suco favorito e como eu não sabia do que você gostava... E... Bem, você aparenta ter tido um dia bem estressante...

O garoto se atrapalhava conforme tentava se explicar. De repente a idéia de levar um suco para a garota não lhe aparentava ser tão boa assim.

- Naruto! – Uma voz feminina gritou de dentro da cozinha.

- Já to indo! – Ele respondeu imediatamente. – Com licença. – Falou se despedindo com o rosto corado e se afastando.

Somente agora a garota percebeu a calça laranja do menino. Sorriu ao perceber que a personalidade forte emanada realmente não combinava com a camiseta tão sóbria.

Temari olhou o copo com o liquido alaranjado. O canudo descansando e pendendo para o seu lado. Sorrindo com o pequeno agrado, ergueu o cálice e sorveu um gole da bebida, voltando aos cálculos que deveria resolver.

oOo

O sol brilhava forte naquela bela sexta-feira. As aulas na faculdade finalmente chegaram ao fim e o calor prometia ficar até meados da semana seguinte. Por que então Temari não se sentia alegre como todos os outros? Simples. Além de descobrir que seu atual ex-namorado a estava traindo, ficara tão distraída que se esquecera do projeto que deveria apresentar e recebeu um resultado mais baixo do que o tolerável em uma avaliação.

Irritada, a garota entrou na mesma lanchonete e sentou-se em frente ao balcão. A mochila largada no chão e os braços cruzados sobre a superfície lisa e gélida do mármore.

- Dia ruim Tema-chan?

- Não enche Naruto.

A loira era ríspida. Entretanto o mau-humor dela somente o fez sorrir. Aquela garota tinha a personalidade mais forte com a qual ele se deparara. Como se fosse um ritual, o Uzumaki largou o suco de laranja em frente a ela que ao perceber, ergueu a cabeça dos braços e passou a saborear o liquido.

- O que a de errado comigo? – Ela perguntou repentinamente.

- Como assim? – Ele estava confuso.

- Descobri que meu ex tinha outra. – Ela confessou com a voz embargada pela decepção.

- Desgraçado. Desde que ele veio aqui eu já sabia que não prestava. Era fraco demais para ficar do seu lado.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Ela perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Você precisa de alguém mais corajoso.

- Por quê?

- Não me leva a mal, mas você é forte e isso assusta alguns garotos.

- Ta me chamando de mulher macho? – A jovem se irritava com o loiro.

- Não é isso. – Naruto sacudia as mãos na sua frente, tentando acalmar a garota. – Eu não estou falando desse tipo de força. É que você... Bem... Como eu posso dizer?! Você tem personalidade e...

Temari começou a rir da expressão preocupada e corada do loirinho, deixando-o ainda mais confuso.

- Eu já entendi Naruto. Não precisa ficar tão nervoso.

O garoto somente sorriu ficando ainda mais encabulado.

- Obrigada por me animar. – Ela agradeceu.

- Que é isso. Estarei sempre aqui. – O jovem tinha os olhos brilhantes firmes na garota.

- Você está em que ano mesmo? – Ela perguntou curiosa tentando controlar o rubor que lutava para tomar conta de seu rosto.

A expressão alegre do garoto sumiu. Como ele poderia dizer para a bela mulher a sua frente que ainda estava no colegial? Estando ela no segundo ano da faculdade de arquitetura, jamais lhe dirigiria a palavra novamente. Temari estranhou a reação dele para a simples pergunta.

- Terceiro. – Ele responde antes de se afastar e ir recolher a louça de uma mesa recém desocupada.

oOo

- Naruto, quer se acalmar?

- Não da Teme. Essa é a universidade onde ela estuda.

- E?

- Como assim "e"? Não posso deixar que ela me veja com vocês ou ela vai descobrir que ainda estou no colegial.

- Um dia você terá de contar a ela.

- Eu sei disso. Mas tenho medo. – O loiro abaixou a cabeça.

Sasuke nunca vira seu colega tão nervoso. Vizinhos desde sempre, não conseguia se lembrar de um único dia em que Naruto tenha perdido a expressão alegre. Entretanto, pouco depois de ter começado o emprego de meio período em uma lanchonete, seu amigo conheceu a garota que iria deixá-lo inseguro pela primeira vez na vida.

- Muito bem turma. A universidade ira proporcionar um teste profissional para auxiliar aqueles que ainda não escolheram nenhum curso.

- Teme, o que eu faço se encontrar com ela sem querer?

- E como eu vou saber dobe? Foi você que resolveu ficar interessado numa mulher mais velha. Se vira.

- Que tipo de amigo você é?

- Do tipo que não esta nem ai para os seus problemas pessoais. Pelo menos os do tipo amorosos.

- Mas temeeeeee...

- Uzumaki, Uchiha! Ouviram o que a senhorita Sabaku acabou de dizer?

Os dois voltaram sua atenção ao professor logo que chamados. Naruto sentiu o sangue fugir de seu rosto. Ao lado de seu professor, uma garota loira. O cabelo preso em 4 maria chiquinhas, os grandes olhos verdes e a expressão confiante que o miravam tão intensamente não deixavam duvidas. Sabaku no Temari descobrira a verdade sobre si.

- Muito bem alunos do terceiro ano do instituto Lyndon, irei guiá-los pela universidade a partir de agora, já que o diretor teve de se ausentar para resolver alguns problemas. Meu nome é Sabaku no Temari e sou aluna do segundo ano da faculdade de arquitetura. – A jovem se apresentou ao grande grupo.

- Temari? Hey, dobe, não é a sua garota? – Sasuke sussurrou a pergunta tentando extrair alguma reação do amigo que continuava estático.

A loira, após a realização dos testes vocacionais, apresentou diversos laboratórios a turma que lhe fazia perguntas curiosas. Algumas ela respondia alegremente, outras ela confessava não saber muito por não ser da sua área. Entretanto, logo algum amigo da guia saciava a curiosidade dos jovens estudantes.

Ao final da manhã o diretor retornou e reassumiu seu posto, dispensando a garota que retornou para a biblioteca. Ao se afastar, a jovem passou ao lado do loiro que não teve coragem de mirá-la nos olhos. Desolado, ele viu a mulher que ocupava seus pensamentos se distanciando acompanhada de homens mais velhos, expertos e experientes que lhe chamavam para o encerramento de algum projeto ou para confirmar um encontro com um grupo de estudos.

oOo

Naruto encerrava seu turno na lanchonete. Duas semanas após a visita na universidade e Temari não havia aparecido.

- Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer... – Pensou entristecido em voz alta enquanto parava de varrer o chão do estabelecimento.

- O que ia acontecer?

A voz forte, porém delicada, que soou atrás de si era inconfundível. Chocado, o loiro virou-se e se deparou com a garota mirando-o a espera de uma resposta.

- O lugar já está fechado ou ainda dá tempo de pegar meu suco de laranja? – Ela perguntou tentando desviar a atenção dele.

- Cl-claro... Só um segundo. – Ele gaguejava e não sabia o que fazer. Sentia que deveria se explicar, mas não tinha a menor idéia de como começar.

As laranjas eram descascadas rapidamente e colocadas no processador sem que nenhum dos dois se olhasse. O local totalmente vazio era preenchido pelo som do eletrodoméstico que extraia o máximo suco da fruta, despejando, em seguida, o liquido colorido na taça já com gelo e canudo.

Sentada em frente ao balcão, a loira esperava pacientemente com um livro aberto para distrair-lhe as idéias. Ao se aproximar, Naruto não pronunciou uma única palavra e deixou o copo próximo da garota.

- Sentiu saudades? – Ela perguntou repentinamente, sem fitá-lo, quando percebeu que o jovem não iniciaria uma conversa.

- Muita. Sem você isso aqui fica muito chato. – Ele respondeu sorridente, contudo ainda tímido, enquanto retornava a varrer o chão. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Meu sobrinho nasceu há pouco mais de uma semana. Então tive de voltar correndo para casa antes que algum dos meus irmãos idiotas o matasse sem querer.

Naruto sorriu feliz por saber que ela não o estivera evitando e agradeceu aos céus pela chance de se explicar.

- Eu queria me desculpar.

- Pelo quê?

- Eu menti sobre a minha idade...

- Pois é. Você prometeu que jamais mentiria para mim e mesmo assim distorceu esse pequeno detalhe. – O garoto abaixou a cabeça, ocultando os olhos com a farta franja. – Mas quer saber? Eu já desconfiava... E não dou a mínima para isso.

O Uzumaki não teve tempo para reagir. Somente sentiu os dedos da mulher erguerem seu rosto ao mesmo tempo em que ela terminava de falar, para logo depois roubar-lhe um beijo.

A falta de experiência do garoto pouco importava a loira. O som da vassoura caindo de encontro ao chão não foi ouvido por nenhum dos dois, bem como o suco pela metade e o livro haviam sido esquecidos sobre o balcão. A atenção dos dois se prendia nas mãos dela, uma no pescoço, outra firme na camisa e ambas o puxando para mais perto. Ele a abraçava pela cintura com força enquanto saboreava o beijo com gosto de laranja. Definitivamente eles adoravam esse doce sabor.

* * *

Bem...

Prometi essa fic há meses para minha imouto-chan Yasmin e, apesar de atrasada, ta ai.

Espero que goste linda n.n

Foi feita com muito carinho.

Beijos

Pérola


End file.
